Sasori Will Always Be With Deidara
by AkatsukiShadow
Summary: Just a random songfic about Sasori and Deidara. Takes place after Sasori's death. Deidara finds that Sasori never truly left him. Sasodei one-shot songfic.


AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here, and I'm back from camping! This is just a ones shot song-fic thingy about Sasori and Deidara. It's just a random idea I got when I was playing uno with two of my friends on a rainy night in the camper. This is also the first fic I have written with romance. The song is _'I Will Always Be With You'_ from the movie _All Dogs Go To Heaven II. _I'll be updating my other stories as soon as possible.

Warning: SasoDei is a Yaoi pairing. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own the Sasori and Deidara from Naruto or All Dogs Go To Heaven II or any song from that movie. They belong to thier respective authors/artists.

Songfic start!

Sasori will always be with Deidara

Deidara stared at the grave of his precious Danna, his best friend, and his love in disbelief, tears running uncontrollably down his face. His master, his Sasori, his lover, was gone forever. He couldn't believe it. Deidara fell to his knees, his hand running across the grave marker that the Akatsuki had made for Sasori's grave. Why did it have to be Sasori who died? Why did he have to leave him alone? He didn't notice the presence behind him. "Deidara…" Sasori's spirit muttered, sitting down beside the crying bomber, normally cold eyes softening at the younger man.

"_**I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on"**_

Deidara's eyes widened as he heard Sasori's voice. 'He's dead… but I heard him…' Deidara thought, turning to look behind him. No one was there. "You're finally going insane, Deidara, un." Deidara muttered to himself before turning back to his Danna's grave. "Sasori-no-Danna, un… why did you let that pink-haired bitch kill you, un?" Deidara asked the grave, not expecting any answer. Suddenly a cold feeling came over him; he felt as if he had been placed inside a freezer.

"_**I will always be with you  
I'll be your side whatever you do  
Other memories may fade but the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are"**_

Sasori placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, "I didn't want to die, Dei…" Sasori said softly, slightly surprised when his hand didn't go through Deidara's shoulder right away. Deidara jumped slightly; he swore he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and a whisper near his ear, but that was impossible. He was alone; no one else had come to Sasori's grave since the human puppet had been buried. Yet the voice was unmistakable. "D-danna, un?" He asked, looking around. "Right here, Deidara." Sasori replied. Deidara's eyes widened as he turned, looking at the now visible image of his master. "D-danna, un!" Deidara exclaimed, tackling Sasori, whose eyes widened slightly 

when Deidara didn't faze through him; he had been trying to reach and touch his partner since he died, trying to tell the bomber that he wasn't alone.

"_**And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
'Cause the way you and I have touched on another  
Doesn't end with goodbye"**_

Deidara cried into Sasori's bare, human, chest, clinging to the red-heads shoulders. Sasori placed his arms around the smaller feminine male. "H-how are you alive, Danna, un?" Deidara asked once he got his tears under control. "I don't know, Dei. I've been trying to reach you since I died… I've never left you. I've been following you and watching over you." Sasori said softly to his lover. "But… what about heaven, or hell, or wherever we're going, un?" Deidara asked the puppeteer. "I never went. I refused to go; I didn't want to leave you." Sasori replied, standing up and helping Deidara up after him.

"_**I will always be with you  
Like a guardian angel, constant and true  
When your lost in the night(lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light(can't see the light)  
My love will see you through"**_

A smile found its way onto Deidara's face; his first true smile since Sasori's death. "Promise you'll never leave, Danna, un?" Deidara asked Sasori, hands still gripping Sasori's shoulders. "I will always be with you, your guardian angel, constant and true..." Sasori said with a light smile, looking into Deidara's eyes. Deidara smiled again, kissing his Danna's cheek. "Come on, un! Let's go back to the hideout, un!" Deidara said happily, eyes shining with tears of joy. He left towards the hideout at a run, dragging a grinning Sasori after him by the hand.

"_**I will always be there  
You have me there  
I will always be with you"**_

Kami, Jashin, and Shinigami watched the two artists from above. "Those two better appreciate what we did." Shinigami grumbled unhappily, glaring at Kami. "Lighten up, Shinigami-dono. They deserve it as much as anyone else, probably more, criminal or not. Call it a gift from me to them." Kami snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Shinigami. "H-hai, K-kami-hime." Shinigami stuttered, backing away from Kami. Jashin glared at the two, eye brow twitching. "I had no say in this, and I still don't like it." He grumbled. "Says the god who gave his high priest true immortality so he can't die." Kami dryly stated. Jashin sweat dropped. 'The world is doomed.' Jashin thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara were celebrating Sasori's return with the rest of the Akatsuki. The next day they would wake up on the couch with massive hangovers.

--

So, how was it? Good or horrible? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
